Unwanted
by Otaku the Dearest
Summary: All Ishida Uryu ever wanted was to love, and be loved... Especially to the unsuspected Ichigo. But, having a dark past he cant ignore, what will the poor boy do to ignore it? YAOI Rated M for smexxy lemon,Over 5,000 views! There is a suprise in store for all of you out there who have supported me! Thank you all, and expect another suprise!
1. Chapter 1

Unwanted

Ch.1

Ever since my grandfather was captured and killed, I haven't said a single world unless told by my father or my teachers that I could talk. Otherwise, I could be classified as a mute. Everywhere I go, everyone who passes me by, doesn't give my face a second thought. When I got into high school, everyone had friends or was in a relationship. I, however, would sit behind the big oak tree in the field.

Occasionally, I would go to the forest that surrounds my apartment and practice my Quincy skills, maybe a hollow would appear. But recently, as a second year high school student, I feel as if, I've become a… nuisance. My father only calls me once a month to see if I had died or not. Other than him, no one dares to look my way, no one. Maybe, I wasn't meant to be in this world. Perhaps I'm just… Unwanted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As I wake up like any other day, I feel the urge to cut my wrists… Yes, maybe then will I feel a little better? So, routinely I grab my grandfather's pocket knife. "Gomenasai." I whispered to no one. Pain, tears, and regret always run through my mind. But, right after that, I bandage it, and then go through with my morning routines, such as dressing and eating breakfast like any other day. What a waste, I thought idly to myself. Oh well.

Walking into the school, everyone just walks me by, like usual. But, little did I know, my fate would drastically change in the event of several minutes. Today of all days… As I made my way to my class, I walked rather quickly because I felt that I would be late for class. Before I could even begin to comprehend my situation, I was falling forward. Instead of hitting the floor, which I prayed to the holy lord above would not happen, it seemed the pain that I was expecting… never came. "Ow!" I cried aloud. Whoever had grabbed me, grabbed my cut wrist. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

When I turned around, I saw beautiful mandarin, yes mandarin, hair. "Yeah, I'm fine… Sorry for bothering you." I turned away from those beautiful chocolate eyes that captivated my sight for such a short period of time. "Hey, no. Don't apologize… Err… What's your name?" he questioned. This is way too good to be true. Someone actually cares to know my name? "It's I-" the bell rang interrupting me.

"Oh, Excuse me." I bowed deeply, retreating to my class room. "Wait!" he shouted, grabbing my uncut wrist. "Your name. I need to know your name." he persistently requested.

"Um, I'm Ishida Uryu." I stupidly replied. "How nice, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." he beamed down to where I was standing. Not knowing what to do or say next, I shook off his grip gently and promptly ran in the opposite direction.

That smile left me dumbfounded for the rest of the day. Hell, the rest of the week he was the only thing on my mind. Ichigo, huh? Funny name… strawberry, or is it the other translation. Number one warrior? That one would probably suit him better.

**1 moth later:**

I've been watching him. He's captivated me beyond repair. I'll never know what's going on with him. He's been gone for a week now… But what's even stranger is that he has strong spiritual pressure… and it is now gone… Of course, I still can't stop cutting my wrists… I just don't know how to stop. I've cut them every day since he left, because all I want so badly is to see him again. I want to talk to him again. I really want to get to know him…

I believe that he is a 'Soul Reaper'... but I don't really mind it. I like him anyways, just by watching him and his mannerisms of things he feels and does. I don't even care if he is with those monsters at the soul society. But, the sad part is, I want to get my hopes up, but I know that I can't. I like him, that's for damn sure… but I can't love him. I just can't. It isn't like he'll even like me back, not the way that I've fallen for him. Maybe not at all.

The Next Morning

As I am cutting myself, the dread from my past thoughts have caught up with me. I think I went a little over board. I also haven't been eating lately either. Oh well… When I arrived at school, however, it had gotten worse. I felt so dizzy, and my head is killing me. Maybe... I deserve this…

Today was obviously my lucky day. In Phys Ed, we were doing the mile today. We had to do5 laps around the whole track. It was extremely hot outside, and we had to run! Why does this always happen to the nerd for crying out loud? I wasn't very fast to begin with, unless I had my Quincy powers unleashed, and then I'd be fine. But, I don't have the energy or half a mind to do that. But, right now, I found to my surprise that Ichigo is back at school today, and for some reason, he transferred into my class… Great…

While he had finished running in 7 minutes, everything to me went pitch black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ichigo, how are you doing?" I made out a conversation between an older woman and Ichigo. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to go back to class?" the woman's voice asked. I'm in the… nurses' office?

"No, I don't want to leave his side." Ichigo concluded. If I were strong enough to move, I would run away.

"Oh… Why are his bandages falling off? What happened to him?"

No! Don't remove my bandages! I don't want you to see the ugly truth that I possess, Ichigo.

"Oh my God! His arms! They are covered!" the nurse screamed frantically. Damn it!

"Uryu…" Ichigo whispered with a sad tone in his voice.

"And he is so pale! He must be suffering from anemia! That's probably why he fainted." she finished.

"May you hold up his arm, so I can bandage it?" I heard her mutter while her footsteps faded across the room.

"Yea." is the only thing he replied with. He's disgusted, I just know it!

I felt their hands on me. Pain. That is all I'm capable of feeling right now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As I opened my eyes, I was in an actual hospital bed. I read the clock, and I was already 1:23 am. "Nnn." someone was in the room with me. I reached above my head and turned on the light. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?" I asked rather shakily. "Nn- Oh! Uryu-san, Ohayo!" he yawned, stretching out his long muscular arms. I felt the deep blush creep across my face. "Why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to see if you were alright silly!" he beamed brightly.

"I- I'm fine." I whispered softly. "You don't need to worry about me… I'm worthless." I tried to sound as if I were joking.

"Uryu..." Ichigo called. "Why do you cut yourself?" his voice went from happy to in pain at that instant.

"Huh?" was all I could think to respond with.

"Why do you cut yourself? Aren't you afraid you'll hurt your family?" Ichigo looked concerned. If only he knew…

(Authors Note: PLEASE READ THIS- I understand that this chapter was just totally dark and emo-ish… But it had to be in order to set up the darkness I needed to portray in this character of Uryu! I feel that the rest of the story will not stoop to this level, so rest assured, it won't be as bad... But… next chapter will be better, promise~~~)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Ichigo, honestly… You don't have to worry. I know what family means to you, just by how you explained it. But, I don't have a family to call my own." I whispered sadly, trying so painstakingly hard not to cry. The look on his face looked so saddened, such a rare sight after all of those months that I spent watching him. "So, are you like an orphan, Uryu?" Ichigo stuttered out in a raspy breath. His whole body was shaking, and it got me a little worried. "No, I have a father, but I just don't see eye to eye with him. That's all." I tried to make my tone of voice reassuring, but I even heard a sprinkle of pain in there as well. "So you _are _an orphan." Ichigo's body began to shake even more now.

"It's alright, Ichigo. I've been living on my own since I turned 15. I get checks from my father every month, so I'm doing just fine." I smiled, but inside, the smile was just a cover.

"No! You wouldn't be cutting yourself if you were alright!" he shouted, tears streaking his entire face.

"Ichigo…"

"I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore! Please…" he slumped back into his chair, but suddenly snapped his head up, coking it to the side at an adorable angle. He dried his tears with his sleeve, and looked up, a new form of life in his eyes.

"Hey… Why don't you stay with us for a while?"

What? "Um… I don't want to impose on you and your family Ichigo. I don't think that would be a good thing for your family…" What is this feeling in my chest? I've never been shown a kindness like this, not even once. Maybe from my mother, but I still don't even recall her being around, for she had died when I was around 3 years old. A sob suddenly broke loose from my chest, and my reaction was to cup my hands over my mouth, making it obvious that I was about to cry. Out of nowhere, his arms wrapped around me gently, making even more tears escape.

Being in that position with him, his embrace so warm against my cold exterior, made me melt. After he awkwardly left the 'hug', he politely excused himself and went off to start the preparations for my room. Since I'm already staying as a patient in his father's hospital… Wait… His house is the hospital? Holy crap, I'm literally in his house right now? Oh my God!

Calm down Ishida, you aren't a high school girl… You do not have to act this way…

"Why hello there." A deep manly voice called from across the room. A slight gasp of air let out and I faintly heard a chuckle. 'What did I just say?' I cursed at myself mentally. "Oh, hello Mr. Kurosaki." I smiled, recognizing the face of Ichigo's father. Before I could gather myself further, he was glomped to my side, squeezing me tightly.

"Oh my gosh! You are just so damned adorable!" he giggled to himself. What the…? "Ow… um, sir? M-my wrist…." I cringed slightly, due to my arm being in the way.

"Oh, sorry, Ishida-kun." he apologized, jumping off the bed, only meant for one. He got off me, and made his way to the chair next to me, smiling to his heart's content. "Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Call me Isshin!" he laughed, beaming so brightly. He was a very handsome man, easy to see where Ichigo got his looks from. I could see Ichigo's eyes in his fathers. How sweet…

"Isshin…" I corrected myself.

"Yes my dear boy?" he cooed, making the weirdest face I'd ever seen. 'Oh brother..' I breathed in my mind.

"How long do I have to stay in this bed?" I asked, looking down at my hands in the cotton sheets. I've always hated hospitals, ever since my father told me that one day; I would be taking his place at his hospital.

"I believe 2 or 3 more days should do you alright. Son, are you going to be alright? I know it's none of my business, but I am concerned for my son's…" he cupped a hand over his mouth. "I shouldn't have said that…" he giggled.

"S-said what?" I questioned, confusion showing clearly on my face.

"Oh… well, since you asked so nicely…" he scotched his chair closer to my bed.

"Well, you see, my son has been going on about you nonstop for about… a month? I don't even know, but it's been forever since we haven't heard an "OH, I hope Uryu's okay…" or a "He is so sweet, I hope he'll let me talk to him soon." … It never does get old though, because young love is so cute!" he slapped his knee, his own features turned red.

"He… really said that?" I felt a burning sensation in my cheeks, making me shake a little bit. A hew unexpected tears fell from my eyes, stinging my cheeks.

"Oh sure! He rants to his friends all the time about you too! Ask anyone!" he laughed with an excitement clear on his face.

A bang startled us, making us both jump out of our skin. I looked up to see a red hot Ichigo, madder than I've ever seen him before.

"Dad! What the Fuck?!" This scared me a little. What if he never talks to me because he's embarrassed? … I think I can pull enough courage to talk to him, now that I've got hope. Mentally, I thanked Mr. K- I mean Isshin… When I came back from my thoughts, I looked up at Ichigo, who was now kicking his dad out of the room.

"Ichigo... I- I…" I began, stammering a little.

"Sorry Uryu, I'll take care of him." he brought his dad real close to his face. "Real… Good… Care…" he was seething with rage. He looked back at me, and smiled sweetly, "Your room will be ready tomorrow. See you then!" he winked coolly, grabbing his dad's ear. I giggled, looking deeply into his eyes. At that instant, I felt a very large amount of hope. How could my thoughts be one thing one day, and then completely change the next? What... Is this feeling in my hollow chest? I… I'm not entirely sure, but I have a feeling my questions will be answered, as soon as I talk to him.

"Good bye my sweet lad, and may you sleep well~ you must prey for your dear friend Isshin, for I am going into Satan's ass crack!" he pointed at the now enraged Ichigo. "Damn it old man!" he kicked him again. "Farewell!" was the last thing I heard from them.

I couldn't contain them anymore. My tears streamed down my face, making me shiver with pure bliss. I don't feel the need to hurt myself. I don't feel the need to hurt myself… Finally… I think I've finally found what I've been looking for all this time. But, I'm not sure what I have found yet. But whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be great! "What a sweet dream… What I wouldn't give to have this piece of mind forever…" I breathed out, lying down for a long nights rest.

(Authors Note: PLEASE READ ME! What a shocker! What will happen now that Uryu knows what Ichigo is thinking? Maybe, maybe things will turn out his way… or maybe not… Plus, I need your opinion for a further chapter… Who is more of a 'B' Word? Orihime, Or Rukia? Thank you! PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON~~~~)


	3. Chapter 3

Unwanted

Ch.3

All week, Ichigo has been avoiding me. He ignored me when I got out of that damned bed, and he slipped passed me at breakfast this morning. He must have been really embarrassed when he saw his father talking about him. I wonder if what Isshin said… could be considered as a confession? … Holy Crap… I didn't think that would ever be the case in my situation, but perhaps the ways of the world will turn in my favor for once.

Tomorrow, I have to go back to school, sadly. I really did like staying in that room, secluded with nothing but my thoughts. I also don't want to go back for the reasons of the gossip that will be probably be going around about me. Like "Did you hear about the Emo nerd?" or maybe even, "Do you think he tried to kill himself?" Dear God, it could be about anything with those idiots. I couldn't possibly see why they would waste their time picking on me when they should be picking on themselves. But, that's a little off topic I suppose…

"Uryu." I heard a voice call to me. I was sitting there at my desk, finishing up my absent assignments, when I was greeted by the beautiful boy I had fallen in love with. "Yes?" I said, my voice quivering the slightest bit, just making him smile. My heart melted into a pool of mush, his smile was just too warm. "Can I help you Ichigo?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to talk to you for a while, is that okay?" I could still hear the smile on his face. When I looked back up, a delicious shade of pink was graced on his cheeks, and I could have sworn, that was the first time, I've ever seen a gleam in someone's eye so brilliant, that I was almost blinded by its luminosity. I was utterly speechless. "Uryu? Are you okay?" he stammered, looking a little let down now. "No, I'll be alright." I felt a smile replace the thin lips that were my own. "So, may I?" he asked, pointing to the chair that was in front of my desk. I felt my smile grow just the slightest bit brighter. "Certainly."

He sat down, facing directly towards me, his auburn eyes just mesmerized me. "What do you need to talk about?" I questioned, my voice sounding quiet. I haven't talked to someone in God knows how long.

"Well, it's about what my dad said to you the other day, about what you guys were talking about."

Well, I certainly expected this, didn't I? He is going to deny everything, with a nervous smile. But, the thing, I kind of believed his dad, even if he were to deny the things that were probably spilled from his lips. Then again, I could be giving myself too much credit. His dad could have totally made that up.

Realizations dawned upon me. Isshin is an idiot, so he could have most defiantly made that up. Damn, I was feeling really good until I finally realized it. Stupid Isshin. My heart sank the slightest bit, until Ichigo uttered what I thought was just my ears deceiving me.

"Well, they were kind of true. I hope you don't mind." he smiled as if he were rubbing it in my face. "What?" I sounded as though I didn't believe him, because I honestly couldn't say I did for that moment. "I said, regretfully that that idiot got to tell you before I did that everything that he told you was true. I, really…. I-" he looked puzzled and a little frustrated, and then saw the expression on my face. A silent tear fell down my cheeks, in an instant; I was almost too shocked to say anything about it. A sob escaped my chest, and I shook harder than an earthquake. I was astonished at myself. Dear God, what is he thinking doing this to someone as feeble as I am? I just, can't bring myself to believe my ears anymore. I really do love him…

"Are…A-are you serious?" I sniveled pathetically. "Uryu…"he called lightly. "Yes?" I shuttered in delight as my name escaped his lips. He grabbed my hand in his and placed his other hand gingerly on my cheek, wiping the tears away. I felt the last brain cell that I tried to maintain, explode. "Uryu, do you even like me?" he looked deep into my eyes, I felt as violated as he looked deep into my soul. I couldn't suppress my thoughts anymore. I had to say this. "Y-yes. I like you very much."

I leaned my face unconsciously, as I felt all the grief of my life, wash away. The dark past I've had, had vanished in that instant. He was like, Heaven. And, I loved every second of it. "I guess I like you more than I should, huh?" I sighed, looking into his eyes for some kind of response. I got exactly what I was looking for, this bright sort of feeling the one you love can only appear to have.

At that moment, the bell rang, and the long day we've had at high school was over. We walked, almost too calmly and cautiously to our street where the house/hospital was. Then, with no one around, he slipped his fingers into the gaps between mine, and he whispered, "I am so glad we had that little talk. My smile lasted all night, and then the next day. What a, most sufficiently addressed as, blessing.

Maybe someone posted wanted posters around Karakura town, because I feel as if, I might have been found…

(Author's Note: PLEASE READ! Thank you for reading this series so far… I'm happy to say, off the computer, I've already written like 12 or 13 chapters! Yosh! Also, I would like some more input about last times question, "Who would make a better 'B' word? Orihime or Rukia?" Some of you really put your 2 cents in, and that made me sincerely happy! Thank you! Oh, and BTW, I believe we are due for a… date next chapter? Haahaa, look forward! If there are any questions, press the pretty button and they shall all be answered! THANKZ!)

-Otaku the Dearest


	4. Chapter 4

Unwanted Ch.4

Author's note: Okay, I apologize for how long it has been from the last update that I've had, but there was so internet at my house, and I apologize so sincerely ;~;… But, I have it now xD, so I shall write you all in o the latest developments Oh, and one more thing, I think it beith time for a date I believe xD! Alright everyone, we are off!

"Wait, what did you just say?" I asked, almost falling off of my bed. The mandarin headed boy in front of me just asked me something that I would never imagine I would get to hear in my entire life, and that was , "Uryu, are we… ya know, going out?". All he did before this was just ask me for some help on a problem of his, I never thought it would be a problem like this… I looked deeply into his auburn eyes, detecting no sense of joking or mischief. He's… he's actually serious? "Well, I know that I like you, a lot… and I know you like me too, so I was just wondering if it would be okay of you and I…" I stopped him dead in his tracks. "Uryu?"

Tears became harder and harder to maintain when I processed what he had just told me. Ichigo, asking me out, never even crossed my mind, even though he told me he liked me, I never thought that it would amount to this much. Not in a million years. "I… I'm really shocked… I … I really do like you Ichigo, and I… yes, I would like to go out with you too." I totally made a fool out of myself as I tried to explain that this is all I ever actually wanted. All I ever truly wanted was him. I am the most comfortable when im near him, and I really do love him with every ounce of my being. What scares me is that he might change his mind at any given moment. That is my greatest fear, being unwanted by the one person that means the most (to me).

"Really? Alright! Uryu, I… I get to be your… boyfriend? Are you sure?" his smile stretched from one side of his face to the other as he leaned in to wipe my tears away. What I would give to see that smile every day. I could live forever if I got to see that constantly. A smile also made its' way to my face. "Yes, that is… what I've always wanted." I whispered, a wild blush forming its' way across my cheeks. Ichigo put a gentle hand on my cheek and pulled my face close to his, whispering faintly, "Uryu…" right when our lips were about to meet, a small tap sounded and his little sister Yuzu came to the door. "Uryu, it is time for di-"she paused noticing the proximity of our lips. "Err… Thank you Yuzu, we'll be down in a second." I responded quickly, as Ichigo got off of me.

"Oh, alright, sorry for interrupting!" she bowed deeply, a pink flush on her cheeks. As she left, I felt my own cheeks burn and looked up at Ichigo. "Sorry… I didn't mean to…" he trailed off. "It's alright, but we should be a little more careful, 'Kay?" I said, getting off the bed and moving closer to him. I… kind of wanted that kiss. Badly. "Hey, why don't we go to the movies tomorrow night? As our first date?" he asked, pulling me in for a hug. This is the first time I've ever wanted to be so close to someone before, I could hardly bear it! I let him embrace me for what seemed to be a life time. His warm body and his strong arms are all I thought they would be and more. "Yea, that would be nice. Can we?" I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

**The Next Day:**

As I waited for him to get our tickets, I looked up at the stars in the night sky. The way the breeze hit me face felt great, because I've been sweating up a storm ever since we left together.

"_Hey, Uryu. Good luck, and don't let him push you around, you got it? He can't make you do anything you don't want to do." Then, a swift smack to the back of his head stopped him from the 'advice' giving. "Shut it old man! We aren't doing that kind of stuff, is that always on your mind?" he yelled, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the apartment. _

Somehow, I felt a little disappointed when he vehemently rejected the idea of him and I together, but then I stopped myself. We've only been going out for 2 days now, and it would NOT help to jump into something as serious as 'that'. Besides, there is plenty of time for that later. Right now, all I want is to be with him, and to love him with all my heart. Still, I can't wait until we could be so close as to give each other one another's entire beings. To become one with him his my ultimate goal, not getting in his pants or anything like that, just being one with him.

"Uryu, are you ready? We are going to have so much fun! I hope you don't mind, I picked a scary movie, because those are the most fun!" he smiled so brilliantly. 'Crap, I'm terrified of scary movies. Good thing he is with me.' I thought nervously to myself. As the movie continued on, I became more and more frightened. Each time something popped out or was horrifying, I would jump, and I think that Ichigo noticed.

In the middle of the movie, I felt him shuffle in the seat next to me, then a slight touch at my hand. There, a hand was outstretched to me in the darkness of the room, and I took it with no hesitation. Squeezing it tenderly in my own hand, I felt all of my worries flush away. Also, every time something jumped out and scared the audience, I felt unreachable. In fact, I found the last part of the movie idiotic and I wasn't the least bit scared. Being here with Ichigo was the greatest thing that I've ever felt. It was so lovely…

Walking home, we stopped by at an ice cream parlor, filled with couples and teenagers. In fact, one of Ichigo's friends was in there. "Ichigo! What's up? What are you doing this late at night?" she went on and on. 'What was her name again? Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki I believe…' Ichigo smiled as he talked with her, completely lost in conversation. 'Does he like her? Or is jealousy just getting the better of me?' I walked up behind him and asked, "Ichigo, what flavor do you want? I'll buy tonight." I walked up behind him asking," Ichigo, what flavor do you want? I'll buy tonight…" "Oh, Uryu… this is Rukia, one of my best friends. Rukia, this is my…" he paused for a second, looking at me fondly, then bent down and whispered, "my boyfriend…"

The look on her face went from shock to happiness in mere seconds. "Oh, so this is the boy you've been talking about! Hello, Uryu, right? Thank you for caring for Ichigo!" she said, grabbing my hand as if she had known me her whole life. "I'm the one who is grateful to him. It is a pleasure to meet you." I said, bowing deeply to her. As I looked back up, I saw a flare of anger in her eyes, with her composed face. What was that?

After sitting and chatting the night away with her and Ichigo, we left the ice cream parlor. "Ichigo, I don't think she likes me very much." I whispered. He grabbed my hand in his and replied, "Of course she does! What gave you that impression?" he asked in a dumbfounded tone. "Well, it's just, I saw it in her eyes that she –"he stopped and looked down at me with a caring look on his face. "Uryu, you don't have to worry that much. You are with me, and I don't think I'll ever let you go! Tonight was one of the best nights of my life, and if anyone or anything tries to get in my way, I'll stop them. Uryu, if you feel insecure about Rukia not liking you, don't be. 'Kay?" he tried to comfort me, but what I saw in her eyes tonight was pure malice. However, I don't think it will do me any good to argue with him, so I just agreed. "Okay, if that's what you say Ichigo." We stopped at the front door of our house/hospital, and I faced directly towards him.

"Uryu, thank you for coming out on a date with me to night, it was the best thing I've ever done asking you out." He smiled genuinely down at me, engulfing me in that hug that was almost too perfect. "Thank you for being so kind to me and for being my…" I paused, too embarrassed to speak aloud what he really was. "… Boyfriend…" he held me closer, making the cold night disappear into a warm front. He pulled my chin up to look me in the eyes, and slowly moved his lips towards mine.

Our kisses were full of passion and sweet love for each other. The way his lips felt against mine was so alluring, and how warm they were made me shiver with delight. I wish that tonight wouldn't have to end, and that I could just stay here forever with the boy that I am starting to love more and more each moment. But, tonight ended so abruptly, I couldn't even believe it.

(Authors Note PART 2: PLEASE READ!- Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking… Rukia is the 'B' word, but the way it will turn out is she isn't a 'B'… but somewhat a monkey wrench in the lover's situation. Don't worry, for I shall meet all demands, and make it delightful for everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. If there are any suggestions as to what should happen next, I'd be very grateful too! Thank you!)

-Otaku the Dearest


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I can't believe that I have never done this before, but I don't own Bleach.

Unwanted Ch.5

The feel of Ichigo against my body was mesmerizing, and at that moment, I knew that this is where I ought to be. Perhaps, I think that now that we are actually going out, nothing will ever harm me again. I feel invincible when I'm beside him, and that just makes me shine. I love him, I truly love him… But that was almost 2 months ago…

When I woke up this morning, I went to get Ichigo up also, maybe I would get my daily good morning kiss. But, oddly enough, Ichigo wasn't in his room. When I went downstairs, he wasn't even in the living room or the kitchen. 'What's going on?' I thought suspiciously tom myself, pouring a cup of coffee for Isshin. "Goooooooood morning, my sweet honey~." Isshin sang glomping onto my side. "Good morning ." I sighed, handing him his mug. "Hey, why so down in the dumps this morning? Come on, tell daddy what's wrong!" he cried, showering my forehead with kisses. "Sorry Isshin, umm… Have you seen where Ichigo went so early this morning?" I questioned, pulling away from the big 2 year-old. He looked puzzled, and answered, trying to catch me in one of his bear hugs. "I… don't know!" he sang, running towards me at full speed.

Walking out of the way, I went out the door, worried sick about him. He never left without me in the mornings. He had never left my side at school before, not even once! He even had it arranged to where we sat next to each other in class. I could honestly say that things were going so well. But, also notice how I said…were.

Walking in to the building, I walked in alone, looking for Ichigo in all the groups that I had passed. When I got to the hallway where our classroom was located, I found him. Yes, my boyfriend was bent down over a girl, as she stood on her tiptoes reaching for his lips. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she kissed him passionately and intimately. I could feel my heart shatter, just by the mere sight of this heartbreaking scene. Should I consider this cheating? But, Ichigo isn't the type of person to do this sort of thing… I have no idea what to do or what to think, what is this supposed to be?

As they finally broke apart, I saw Rukia's tongue come out of Ichigo's mouth, making her shiver in pleasure. Rukia panted, completely out of breath, was still holding on to Ichigo's sweater. Ichigo looked over to me, a suspicious look gracing his face. Somewhere inside of me, it screamed that he didn't care that I saw what just happened in front of me. I wanted to disappear, vanish and never be found again. What brought this on? We were doing fine yesterday, the day before that, and the week before that.

Why would he not care if I saw them together? Wait… was this all… just an act? Was… any of this real? But why… Wait… Did he just… pity me? Was I just some form of pity party for him to be the 'Good Samaritan' for? I… I can't believe it. I… I don't want to believe it…

I don't need a pity party, so I ran for it. "Uryu! Wait, Uryu!" he called out to me as I began to run. I stopped and turned slightly, frozen where I stood as Rukia snaked her arms around his waist. "Ichigo, you don't need him. Didn't you just feel the same thing that I felt in that amazing kiss we just shared? Besides, he's a boy and you're a boy too. I don't think that works! Plus, I really like you Ichigo…" she hugged him tightly, and I felt sick to my stomach. Not because of her, but because he was being held by someone besides myself. I… I really thought he loved me… Tears ran hotly down my cheeks as I fled from the building.

Have you ever been by yourself, and have done something really stupid? Well, I have on numerous occasions, but this one has to have been the worst. Obviously, my mind has been poisoned by the effect of hurting myself makes me feel at ease for once. Am I what they call… Emo? Well, I've never been happy before, and I can never really imagine myself to be either. I don't understand what is real and what's fake anymore…

Well, now that I look back, thinking of Ichigo always made me happy. I always had admired his crooked smile, and the way his eyes never leave yours when he is talking to you. I really do love him still in the end. He is just too nice a person to let me know he was pitying me, and probably isn't even gay! He must've gotten Isshin in on it too, so that he would feed me all of those lies to get me better faster, so I would be out of their hair sooner. How could I have been so stupid all of this time. All of their kindness, all of those talks we had, and all of his hugs and kisses were a lie. A lie… that I don't know if I could go on living, knowing that I was fooled so easily. I'm so gullible…

Walking back into my apartment, it was as dusty as ever. Ignoring all the dust and clatter from the move, I immediately went into the bathroom where I knew the object for all of my ease was sitting, untouched for months and months. I opened the cabinet and grabbed the pocket knife. Rolling the sleeve of my uniform up, I looked at all the scars I had formed after not needing to cut myself for the last couple of months.

'For being so stupid…' I placed a deep gash on my right wrist, feeling the blood trickle down my hand, dirtying the blade with a beautiful crimson color.

'For believing all of those lies…' I cut my left forearm, all the way up to my shoulder, feeling the pleasure it brought. Tears never stopped running down my face.

'And finally, for loving someone who you should have never touched in the first place.' A long stroke of my blade its way to my stomach, making me slump to the floor, a bloody mess all around me and my school uniform. 'Maybe I should just end it here and now… Wait… that might cause major guilt to Ichigo, maybe I should go somewhere far away and do this, not letting him ever find out in the first place. I shouldn't waste time… but, the darkness is so tempting… No, he might catch up to me sooner or later… I must go as soon as possible.

Wrapping my wounds, I made my way out the door, feeling nausea hit me instantly. 'Damn it all…' I thought sorrowfully to myself. "No use saying good bye to anyone, because they won't care… so… Itikimasu*, finally…

(Author's note: PLEASE READ! Okay, I know what you guys are thinking… "WHAT THE F-"But that is alright, I promise, Otaku the Dearest-sama will protect Uryu… Or try to at least… damn Quincy… I honestly got pissed at myself for writing this chapter… DAMN YOU RUKIA AND ICHIGOOOOOO! Anywhooooooo, I just want to add thank you for all of my followers, reviewers, and anyone else who has read this story! Please comment so I could give you my thanks and fix anything that might make it better! Thank you and please press the pretty button! Oh, and thank you mangaEATER-chan for being the best editor ever!


	6. Chapter 6

Unwanted Ch.6

Ichigo's P.O.V

When I woke up this morning, I felt refreshed and as if I had never felt a day of sorrow in my entire life. Looking around the room, I felt the beams of light shine on my face. The birds outside were singing their joyful morning melodies as they bathed in the small birdbaths outside the hospital entrance. The reason behind all of my happiness this morning is my declaration I made last night.

_Last Night:_

We had just got home from another wonderful date that consisted of a nice dinner and a sweet walk in the park. "Ichigo…" my name was called out almost too quietly by the boy that I had fallen so deeply in love with. I looked next to me, seeing a breath start to chill in the air as it had just started to turn from autumn into winter. Squeezing Uryu's hand lightly, I replied, "Yes, babe?" he loved it when I called him that, ever since the first time I used the silly name had he taken a liking to it. I could tell. "Well… never mind, you'll laugh at me for saying that." A small blush formed on his face. "Oh come on, just tell me. I promise not to laugh, no matter what. Promise…" I crossed my heart with my fingers, desperately hoping in my mind that he would tell me. "Well, I just wanted to tell you, thank you."

What on earth is he talking about? "Huh?" I responded, cocking my head to the side. "Well, I mean, I wanted to thank you for liking me. I know that sounds really weird and not well put… But I have never been so happy in my life, where I could just find myself smiling for no reason. I… I am just really grateful for you being here with me. So, thank you, Ichigo." We stopped in our tracks as he spoke those sweet words. I turned towards him embracing him in a hug so tight; he couldn't help but be engulfed in the heat of my love, encircling him entirely. Looking up at the sky, I gasped at how beautiful it was when it just started to snow. "Uryu, look…" letting him go, we both looked up as the snowflakes began to drop ever so lightly onto the ground and ourselves. "You know," I began, looking back at Uryu with my hand gently grasping his. "I heard once that snowflakes are all different, no two are alike. I feel that to me, you are the most beautiful snowflake man kind's ever laid eyes on, which also makes you the most delicate."

I paused, looking into his deep blue eyes, as they held me in their warmth and admiration. "And, I think that I will cherish that snowflake until it is time for it to melt." A stray tear fell from his eyes, and his lower lip quivered. Looking down at my lover fondly, I wiped the tear away and [placed a kiss on his warm forehead. The scent his hair had harbored was so addicting, I couldn't help but fill up my nostrils once more. Leaning down some more, our lips finally met, locking and heating up as we continued on. But, right when I was about to pull away and tell him the words I have been withholding in my lips for all of this time, my cell phone rang. Looking into Uryu's eyes pleading for forgiveness, he gently smiled and kissed my cheek. Feeling a hot blush creep over my cheeks, I picked up the phone.

_End of Flashback:_

Looking down at him, I watched gently as his chest rose and fell slowly. His sleeping face was so utterly breathtaking, that I snapped a few secret shots on my phone. Putting the cell phone away, I leaned down beside him, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. Kissing him on the forehead, I smiled deeply with satisfaction. 'Tonight, I will tell him. I will tell Uryu that I love him… But, I want it to be unsuspected… and absolutely perfect.' Going over some scenarios in my head, I thought to myself, 'If I make him suspicious, like if I stayed away from him all day, then I could make more of an impact saying something like, "I was so embarrassed to tell you, but I've finally realized that… I love you Uryu…", or something along those lines. That's good…' pleased with my reasoning, I gave Uryu one last peck on the cheek, and left to prepare for an early school day. Today will be perfect.

As I walked into the school, I walked in alone, yet a smile spread wide across my face and my heart sang as if its' life depended on it. Turning into the hallway that let to my classroom, I glanced at my watch; it read, 7:27. Great, now Uryu should be coming in any moment now. "Hey Ichigo!" a light voice called in the now crowed hallway. Turning, I saw Rukia and Orihime walking in together. "Hey Rukia, Orihime. What's up?" I asked, smiling lightly. They both stopped dead in their tracks. "What is it?" I asked, still smiling, yet a little confused. "Y-you're smiling? What kind of sorcery is this?" Orihime gaped. Rukia stood there stunned, a small flare of something in her eyes. "Why, is it strange to see me smile?" I replied, smiling a little bit wider. "I-it's blinding!" Rukia gasped, putting her hands over her eyes in mock horror. "I better go get the nurse!" Orihime cried, running down the hall. Was she serious?

"Ichigo…" a small voice called from behind me. "Yeah?" I replied, still unable to control my smile. "Can I tell you something?" Rukia asked a deep blush on her face. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" she stepped closer. "Have you and Uryu… you know…" What was she implying? "What?" she looked down momentarily before she looked up, tears clear on her face. "Have you two had sex yet?" she asked quietly so no one else would hear. "Umm… no, not yet. We are taking things slow. But, why woul-"before I could ask what she was thinking, she pounced me, planting her lips on mine. Fear coursed over me as she forced her tongue into my mouth, swirling hers around with mine.

She finally let go, dropping her feet to the floor, looking satisfied. Feeling uneasy, I turned my head, feeling eyes looking at me from that direction. Looking that way, I saw him, tears running down his face as he trembled with anger and frustration. Obviously, I was totally off on this being a perfect day. I was going to tell the boy I loved the most in this world, "I love you.", and I was going to see if I could become one with him tonight. But, apparently Rukia wanted to be the monkey wrench in this situation. All of a sudden, Uryu fled, running away from this terrible scene he had just witnessed. "Uryu! Wait, Uryu!" I screamed as he ran farther away. Then, small arms snaked their way around my waist, fisting my shirt. "Ichigo, you don't need him. Didn't you just feel the same thing that I felt in that amazing kiss we just shared? Besides, he's a boy and you're a boy too. I don't think that works! Plus, I really like you Ichigo…" a small sob sounded from the girl behind me.

Turning around, grabbing her wrists and gently putting them to her sides, I placed my grip on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye. "Why would you say something like that?" her lower lip quivered, and she whispered, "I'm so sorry… I don't know what came over me. I, I fell so awful…" she lowered her head and sobbed a little louder. I grabbed her in my arms, feeling genuinely sorry for the girl, and whispered, "I'm sorry too. I should have realized your feelings too." "Thank you… Now," she paused wiping her tears on the sleeve of her uniform. "Go get him, I'll cover for both of you…" she bowed and walked off into the classroom. "Rukia." I called to her, and as she turned around, I kissed her cheek and whispered, "Sorry." She smiled and walked off as I rushed passed Orihime.

Uryu…

(Authors Note: PLEASE READ! Okay, this is a really messed up chapter, but I made this for some of you out there, to where I would not get punished for making someone the alleged 'B' word xD Lol, thank you all for reading and reviewing! If you want to make me a little happier, press the pretty button: D p.s, Uryu's P.o.V for the next chapter, and more character's come into play.

-Otaku the Dearest


	7. Chapter 7

Unwanted Ch.7

(Authors note: Okay, there is some good news and some bad news… Bad news is that I cannot go back and edit ch.1, 2, and 3 of this story. Good news… there are like… 5 more chapters already written and more are coming! :D Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Here comes chapter 7!)

All of a sudden, a boost of energy overcame me and my legs began pushing themselves harder and harder. I ran for miles, not even thinking of where I was going to go or even _where_ I was going to go. Being a Quincy, the Last Quincy as a matter of fact, I used my powers to get even further away from him. Being this far away from the one you love is tragic, but in this case, I think I am doing what is right. I need to rid myself from this world, and never let Ichigo find me. Maybe he will find a girl in my absence, or seeing that I was a boy, a nice man who will take care of him. I think that is the most heartbreaking thing in the world. Knowing that the one you love is going to have a family and a life, and you're not even a part of it. Tears swam down my cheeks, making my heartbeat accelerate.

Feeling faint, I stopped at a local train station in down town Tokyo. It was nearly 1:00 A.m., so I was alone. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over me, and I collapsed. Trying to get back on my feet was proven too difficult, so I sat on my knees, palms pressed against a pole, gasping for air. 'What is this?' I subconsciously moaned in pain. From all of the movement that I've been doing for God knows how long, it opened my wounds severely. Perhaps… I could just lie here and die, or maybe I could manage to crawl over to the rail road tracks and camp out there until the next train comes. Then, I would just be a bloody unidentified mess. Even if I appear on the news (doubtful), no one will be able to recognize me anyways, so if it ever gets back to Karakura Town, he'll never even know.

Feeling a dull pain in my abdomen and arms, I pitifully dragged myself over to the tracks, leaving a bloody puddle where I sat not moments ago. 'Well, this is the end…' I thought, smiling wryly to myself. An echoing horn rang through the tunnels where the train would be approaching any minute now. As I began to see the head lights of the train, I whispered shallowly to myself, "Good bye, Ichigo…" Reading my body to where I would leap off of the platform, an odd looking piece of wood came right in front of my face.

"Kid, you alright?" a gruff voice called out from beside me. Before I could see who it was, a blinding light and that same ridiculous horn blinded me and made me become deaf for a few minutes before I regained my senses. Looking up, I saw a limber man with blonde hair hidden under one of the ugliest hats I've ever seen. His cane that lay blatantly in front of my face, tapped my nose as he pulled it back to his side.

"Wow, you are messed up my lad!" he chuckled, lifting my chin up with the tip of his cane. His foot tapped slightly, making me look down at his wooden shoes. 'Sensei used to wear those kinds of shoes all the time.' I mentally reminisced.

"I'm fine, sorry to bother you…" I replied almost too quietly, due to the loss of strength in my body. He looked down at me with fond eyes, a kind smile appearing on his face. "Don't kid yourself, look at your… outfit…" he leaned down in front of me, and then mouthed a large 'O' smiling even wider as if he knew exactly what was wrong with me. I looked down at my clothing, noticing that my once white and pristine Quincy uniform was now soaked with the color I hated the most. Red.

"Hey, why don't you come with me?" he smiled, putting an outstretched hand in my face. Before I could even start to contemplate what the Hell was going on, my vision blurred and my muscles suddenly relaxed. Feeling the cool concrete against my face, I felt the darkness of faint tempt me. Looking up one final time, I saw that man and thought, "I wonder if Ichigo is wondering where I am…"

I felt some eyes on my face, causing me to fidget where I lay. This doesn't seem like a friendly gaze either, this feels intense and filled with determination. I forced my eyes open, being blinded by the light of the fluorescents caused me to squint.

"Ichigo?" I called out unconsciously, feeling around the sheets I searched for some sort of warmth and comfort. I felt what I was looking for and snuggled up closer to it, nuzzling into what seemed to be Ichigo's strong neck. 'It was just a bad dream… But why was it so real? And… why was that man's appearance so specific and detailed?' I pondered the subject over and over again. Suddenly, a low deep voice called out, "Excuse me, but can you move over so I can do my job?" The voice was unfamiliar to my ears, and all I could think was, 'Dear God…'

Opening my eyes, a dark skinned man lay next to me, a blush darkening his skin and his glasses glinting off the fluorescent lights. His thick mustache covered up a large part of his face; making me feel the most frightened I've felt in a long time. A scream escaped my lips as I struggled to get away from the large man. A flash of faint surged through my mind as I collapsed. Pain leaked its' way into my arms and abdomen. What on Earth was this?

"Well, good morning Sleeping Beauty! How are we feeling on this bright and magnificent day?" a familiar voice called out, following close behind was the sound of his wooden shoes connecting with the wooden floor. "I hope Tessai didn't scare you that bad! I told you we should have waited at least until he woke up to heal him." He said with an all knowing look. Tessai shrugged his shoulders and motioned me to lie back down so he could finish healing my wounds.

"Who are you people?" I asked through a hushed voice. My throat was as dry as a god forsaken desert, and my head ached so badly, I felt on the verge of tears. 'As if I have any left…' I thought wryly to myself.

"We are friends of Ichigo. We'll take care of you for the time being, drama queen!" he chuckled, sitting down next to my head on the floor. He slowly opened his fan, waving it gently into his face. As he continued the motion for almost 3 more minutes, he peered over his fan and looked me dead in the eyes. "You are being a bother." He said in his same tone he used on Tessai.

"What's that supposed to mean? He's the one who-"

"Calm down. You just don't know what happened, that's all. If you are truly interested if he still 'loves' you or not, I'm your man."

Looking at this suspicious character wave his fan at his face, I couldn't help but replay that sentence he spoke not even 1 minute ago. _"You're a bother."_ What does he mean by that?

"What do you mean 'You just don't know what happened?' I was standing ri-"

"I said, I'm your man." He grinned, a definite shine in his dark eyes. Cocking my head to the side, I looked him in the eyes and asked, "If you are 'my man', what do you purpose on doing?" His smile widened.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

(Authors Note: Well, I got a lot of "I'm confused Otaku.T.D-sama!" So let me explain. . . In my world when Uryu transformed into a Quincy, his clothes magically transformed along with him… I've never seen him enter a phone booth, and Tite never showed him changing into the clothes… I didn't know how to make it to where it wouldn't be super confusing x.X sowwy Q.Q And, thank you for all of your reviews and following me through this crazy journey along with Ichigo and Uryu! So, without any further delay, I give you all Ch.8!)

Disclaimer: I don't believe I've done this yet, and I think it's kinda bad that I didn't… but I don't own Bleach in any way shape or form, I just like to play w/ his characters xD

**Ichigo's P.o.V**

I've searched everywhere that I could possibly think of. I've looked in every and any place he would even think of going, and still haven't found a god damn trace! I looked at our house, his apartment… I'm even at his father's house right now! Sitting down across from him at his desk, he stared at me in shock after I asked if his son was here.

"What do you mean, 'is he here?' Ridiculous…" he glared at me with familiar blue eyes, but the eyes he reminded me of were never this cold, even if they tried their upmost hardest. I looked at him, and at that moment I understood completely. He hates his own child. You could almost see the hatred fill the air as he continued to speak those vile words.

"I haven't seen that useless boy in years." He sneered, looking out his office window with a look of distaste slapped onto his handsome face. Then, he looked directly at me, an expression of sorrow now taking over his facial features, as if he were somewhat saddened at his own choice of words. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea.

"How could you say that about your own son? He is your child for cryin' out loud!" I clenched my teeth, feeling my face getting hotter with rage. "Uryu is probably the sweetest thing in this whole entire world! I love him more than anything, and I seriously screwed up…" I paused looking deftly into his eyes. 'But this guy… he is an utter failure next to me. I wish I could be better for Uryu, since he's had so many losses…' I thought angrily to myself, trying not to explode out of the frustration of just talking to this man.

"He is a nuisance. An utter failure at life if you ask me. He's especially terrible with his relationships. Take it from me, I've been there." He muttered, shaking me out of my thoughts. He leaned forward, looking skeptically at my face. "Did he ever tell you about his… 'Ex'?" a small smile stretching across his thin lips. I felt a flash of irritation blur my vision slightly.

"What the Hell are you on about?" I semi-yelled at the doctor. looked at me, smirking as if it was a juicy secret he was sharing for the first time. Probably because it was.

"Well… it started back in his first year of high school, almost 2 years ago I believe. A 'bully' of his had found out about my son's sexuality, proceeding to beat him up… Rape him." He looked up, searching my eyes for some kind of emotion. I bet he found a shit load of shock and devastation mixed with in them, but those were nothing compared to the blind rage that surged through me. "Well, if I remember correctly, it was a total of 27 times that the same act had occurred." He sighed. "The countless nights he would wake up screaming, all the bandages we went through, even all the times he came to me crying… I couldn't help but feel annoyed. It really took its toll on that child, and me… that bastard." His fists clenched, and then relaxed, as he lifted one of his pale hands to readjust his glasses. "Well, I'm glad he's out of here now." I lost it.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" I screamed, rushing to his front as I grabbed his collar into my hands. "He is your friggin son! You are supposed to love him, no matter what happens, and you didn't even have the right mind to put that bastard in his place… A FUCKING JAIL CELL WOULDA BEEN NICE!" my screams got more and more intense as I felt the anger inside of me boil over. "How could something like you raise something as precious as Uryu! If I was there, I woulda KILLED the bastard! You don't DESERVE HIM!"

Pushing him into his office chair, I stomped out of the office, more pissed off then I think I've ever been. Making sure to put this in, I turned and said bitterly," He would never dream of coming here. This was a huge mistake on my part." Then, I slammed the door, leaving a distraught doctor to his thoughts. "Rotten bastard." I muttered as I walked down the hallway.

After I left that rotten place, I sat on a park bench about 20 minutes away from my house, trying to call him for the hundredth time. "Uryu, please pick up… I'm sorry… Please, sweetheart, I really didn't mean anything by kissing her; it was all a great big misunderstanding. Uryu, please…" I slammed my phone shut. 'Damn it!' I cursed in my head.

Looking out into the crowd of people that surrounded me, a tear escaped my eye. 'There is no use crying yet. I have to find him and see that he is alright before any tears come from me.' I thought to myself, imagining my Uryu's smiling face. Suddenly, I felt him. I felt Uryu's spiritual pressure. It was very weak, but I sensed it coming from somewhere… next to my house. Wait, it is way below weak. Oh my god, it is deathly weak!

Knocking over a few people on the way, I followed his spiritual pressure to the source. I made it in front of… Kisuke's shop? The hell?

"Hello? Uryu, are you in there? Sweetheart, come out, please. I-" I went through the door that led to the training grounds, only to find the training grounds opened. Bending down to look inside, I felt Uryu's presence grow stronger. "Hello?"

(Author's Note: Well? Crazy enough, eh? Haahaa, I love this chapter for the same reason I love foreshadowing xD Ooops, did I just spill a secret? I wonder, but you'll have to find out for yourselves in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing. If you press the pretty button after writing a lovely message to me, I think the next chapter might come faster: 3)

Otaku the Dearest-sama


	9. Chapter 9

(Authors Note: Hey you guys! I'm so so so sorry for not updating the last couple of days Q.Q I have been working on summer assignments because school starts next week TT-TT But, I have been thinking about how to go about this for a long time, so here we go!)

Unwanted

Ch.9

**Ichigo's P.o.V**

Finally, I am about to be reunited after about 2 weeks of him going missing. I want to see him, wrap him in my arms, and never let go. I would most defiantly tell him something like," Uryu, I love you so much, and I am so sorry that I hurt you. I love you, babe." He is… my one and only, my forever. If he won't except me and take me back, I'll be lost. But, I don't think I have the ability to take a 'No.' for an answer, because I love him way too much.

Climbing down the steps, I felt a little light headed, but also a danger that made my hair stand on end. "Uryu!" I shouted as I lowered myself to the ground. Looking around at the desert scenery, I found that danger.

This particular danger is one that is of no means, "laughable", or even remotely, "tolerable". This danger was a gut wrenching horror that will never leave my mind for as long as I live. Right before me stood 4 menos grande, standing tall and dull in a circle. In the middle, lied a mangled bloody pile of… Quincy.

No. No. No…NO…NOOOOOOOOOOO! "URYU! Nnn…no." I slumped to the sand, hitting it with a careless thud. Then, I lost it. He took control, and I let him take over completely. Looking around, I saw buildings upon buildings, all horizontal from each other. Nothing was vertical. That's when I saw him.

"You sure my king?" he smiled, his golden irises just gleaming with hunger.

"Do anything you want, just… let me back in control when you're done. Then, we'll move, I guess…" I shook violently, burying my face in my hands.

"Whatever you say, my king." He smiled widely at me, picking my chin up with his pale white hand. Leaning over, he kissed me gently on the lips, slowly yet wickedly.

Then, I saw everything he saw, but I didn't move a finger. He slashed off all their heads, and arms, and legs. Everything around us was a bloody mess, covering the once earthy dirt with a sinful red. After everything was said and done, he let me gain control. Falling to my knees, I sat next to Uryu. Tears were caked on my face, and my eyes felt as if they were engulfed in the fires of Hell.

I grabbed him, and pulled him into my arms. When his body flopped about and dirtied my shirt, I shook with pure malice. Everything was suddenly turning dark around me. Trying to stay awake for the moment, I grabbed him, and held him closer. This is when I began to talk to my beloved.

"Uryu… Baby, I am so sorry that I hurt you." I sobbed, wiping away a few stray hairs from his bloody face. "You are… were my everything, and I am so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I have done nothing but caused you heartache, and I'd give anything to take all of this back. I love you, Uryu. I- I…" I paused, angrily rubbing at my watery eyes, only smearing some of his blood on my face.

Sobbing harder and harder, I grabbed held him so tightly that _I_ was having difficulty breathing, but my Uryu wasn't breathing at all. "I love you so much." I choked out, holding on to him for dear life.

"I told you." A coy voice appeared, shocking me out of my sobbing fit. Looking around, I spotted a familiar hat and a pair of sandals I would recognize anywhere. That made me loose it even further.

"WHY?" I screamed at him, placing Uryu on the ground and hauling ass over to him. "HOW THE HELL DO 4 MENOS GRANDE GET INTO YOUR FUCKING TRAINING GROUNDS!? HMM? ALSO, HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU NOT SAVE HIM? WHY?!" I screamed very vehemently, grabbing a tight hold on the bastard's kimono. I shook him slightly, and screamed again. "WHY?"

He laughed so freaking hard, that tears formed in his eyes. "I-if only you could see you fa-ace!" he gasped for air as he laughed even harder. This made me very… upset. I punched his lights out, making the older man fall on his ass. "You son of a bi-"

"Ichigo, calm down." A familiar voice called out to me. I looked up, and saw Uryu. He looked pretty tired and his face was whiter than a sheet. "I-I'm fine." He whispered, tears breaking from his beautiful eyes. The way they shined, had brought me back to my senses.

Relief flushed over me, causing me to shed even more tears. 'Oh thank God!' I sighed in my head. Walking over to him slowly, I finally was face to face with the man I loved again. "Uryu." I breathed out, pulling him into my embrace. I swear, this is the most comforting moment in my life, he is finally back in my arms. His warmth returned to my touch, and my heart started to go back to the way it was before. I held him tighter, a small anxiety building up in the back of my mind. 'Don't go away again!' it screamed over and over, until it was silenced by his tender lips.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry. I-"he was cut off by the ridiculous laughter of Urahara. "Oh come on! You guys are from a stupid drama or something! Ha ha!" he chuckled at his own joke. "Come on you two. Let's go inside so we can rest." He smiled. As he turned, I could have sworn he had mumbled, "And so I can get some ice for me godforsaken eye."

(Authors Note: I am so sorry I had to cut it short, but I think you all know what's coming for you next time ;D I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing so I can continue writing! PRESS THE ENCHANTING BUTTON BESIDE THE REVIEW BOX PLEASE~~~


	10. Chapter 10

Unwanted

Ch.10

Uryu's P.o.V

The warm water soothed my marred skin as I stood there in the shower, dazed off my ass. I have been in here for at least 30 minutes, just thinking of what I witnessed just now. The way Ichigo was furious with the menos, and how he changed from his normal self to Hollow Ichigo without even changing into his shinigami mode. It was confusing to say the least, and I swear it wasn't normal for that kind of thing to happen. Also, I am dazed by what he said to me, and how he said them. Those beautiful words…

Flashback from 1 hour ago:

_"You are… were my everything, and I am so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I have done nothing but caused you heartache, and I'd give anything to take all of this back. I love you, Uryu. I- I…" he says those words so intently; I just can't help but believe every word he says. I… I love him._

Now:

I walked out of the shower, a towel wrapped slightly around my waist. As I walked over to the room Urahara had set me up in, Ichigo sat there on my bed, waiting intently for my return. "Ichigo? Are you alright?" I asked, afraid that he was angry because Urahara and I had tricked him so callously. He stared up at me for a second, before looking away.

"No, I'm not angry." He stated, allowing a small amount of bitterness to dribble in his voice.

"Really? Then, tell me why you're not looking at me." I smiled lightheartedly as I walked right in front of him, bending down to look at his face. The tears in his eyes made my heart break more and more each moment I looked into them.

"I… Ichigo, I'm really sorry for what I did, I just wanted to get the truth from you."

"Well, you could have come to me to get the truth." He shook a little when he continued on. "It's not like I have anything to lie to you about. I would never do that, because I lo-"he paused, a deep blush forming on his face.

"You what?" I asked a little too excitedly for my taste. My own blush burned my cheeks; I could feel them defining my ugly face to him. He looked up at me, his tears starting to roll down his face and falling in heavy heaps onto his jeans. He grabbed a hold of my face in his large hands, pulling me closer to him. As soon as our lips met each other, I melted into the kiss. His lips moved slowly against mine, each kiss filled with passion and longing for one another. We moved as if we were listening to a melody, going with the flow of the song. As we broke apart, we were gasping for a long needed breathe.

"I love you." He whispered, pulling me into his arms, wrapping them tightly around my shoulders. It reminded me of a child, who is holding on to their favorite stuffed animal. This is the happiest moment in my life; in fact, all of my happiest memories lie with him. It could only have been him, no one else would have done, just him. I smiled in pure contentment, and I was like jello in his arms, just sitting there as he had his way with me. He kissed all along my neck and collar bone, leaving sloppy kisses here and there. I was in pure bliss, and I think that by every touch he had made in my body, I felt even more relaxed.

"I-chigo…" I moaned as he went lower and lower down my neck. "Pl-ohh…"

"You what?" he smiled, grabbing a hold of my member through my towel, squeezing and enjoying every moment of my joyful agony.

"Please… I can't take it anymore!" I almost moaned as I said this, to my dismay, as he would continue teasing me until I had collapsed from too much pleasure. "Please…" I moaned, feeling a hot blush creep onto my cheeks as he grabbed at it even harder.

"Sounds like you like it too much for me to stop." He smiled sweetly, a deep vermillion blush painting his own features. I smiled up at him, grabbing a hold of his neck as tight as I could manage. "I love you more…" I whispered into his ear, kissing the shell of his ear. That rewarded me a small shiver of joy.

"Uryu…" he called out to me, a small amount of concern tinting his voice, as he began to pull away, I only held on tighter. I never want to let go again. He was almost taken away from me once, never again shall I be as naïve as to lose him again. Too much pain went to the both of us, and think for the best, I believe that we should be happy. That is all I ever wanted, and being with him just sweetens the deal.

He pried himself away from me, grabbing a hold of my now tear streaked face as he looked deeply into my eyes, definatly scanning my soul over and over again with those damned beautiful eyes of his. As he held me closer, he whispered, "What's wrong, babe?" His smiling face caused me to waver slightly, and I replied, "You stopped touching me." I was just kidding, but he took it literally, grabbing me into another hug and kissing me tenderly and passionately, while at the same time capturing me 'downstairs'. As he was just about to dive into my towel, a large bang came from where the door was, showing Urahara and Tessai, gaping at us as if we were their favorite television program.

"Hey, if you guys are gonna do the nasty, go to your own home. Oh, and Uryu, don't ever make me do that to Ichigo again. He _is _my best worker after all." He winked at Ichigo, who was now off of me and helping me off of the bed. As he looked at me heatedly, (what is up with this guy anyways?), and Tessais' eyes fell.

"What the… I thought that I was your best worker!" Tessai whined, going right up to Urahara's face.

"Calm down dude, I was kidding." He giggled, wrapping a small arm around Tessais' shoulder. Tessai blushed, and then Urahara laughed even more… flirtatiously? I don't know what's going on right now!?

"Anyways, I believe you two should be on your way now, and don't go too rough, Uryu is still quite injured." He inquired, giving us a skeptical look. We looked at each other, blushes still covering our faces as we practically sprinted out of the room, but I had to go back and grab my clothes.

We walked home together, seeing as how it was now dark out, we went on hand in hand. "You know..." he started, squeezing my hand in his.

"What is it, babe?" I asked, smiling as I made Ichigo smile at the nickname.

"I was so scared when I saw that today." He whispered, grasping my hand tighter. "When I saw that mess, well, I don't think I'll ever forget that image for as long as I live. It was…" he couldn't even finish his sentence; it was too painful for him.

"I'm really sorry Ichigo, but I didn't plan that, I swear. He told me that if I wanted to get an honest reaction out of you, then I would have to do _that_, and I'm… I'm so sorry." I felt terrible about what we had gone through and done, but I couldn't find it in myself to refuse his offer. I just needed to know the truth. Desperately.

"I am just so happy I got to see you again. I love you so much, and I missed you sweetheart. And, I think… we need to talk…"

(Authors Note: PLEASE READ! I am soooooo sorry it has been forever for me to post, I haven't even been able to look at any reviews or messages, because I've been off at a relative's place until today! I hated almost every second of it xP, this was my week…

Monday: 8 hour drive, got sick, and threw up

Tuesday: still sick, didn't move from couch until 5 to try and go walking

Wednesday: still sick… -_-

Thursday: not sick, but it is that time of the month ladies x.X

Friday: Went home (8 more hour driving), hugged bed, and threw up some more…

Saturday and Sunday: HOMEORK! TT_TT WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?

Thank you, and review and write me xD

P.S, I made this one extra good for you guys for an apology! Love you ALL!)

-OtakutheDearest


	11. Chapter 11

Unwanted

Ch.11

(Author's Note: I am so sooooorrryyyy! I've been so busy with school lately, that I haven't had any time to even begin to think of what to do with this chapter, so to make it up, I gave you all something really good this chapter, plus a little surprise to celebrate the 50 reviews and to apologize for the long wait. Thank you all for staying with me, and here we go!)

Ichigo's P.o.V

"I am just so happy I got to see you again. I love you so much, and I missed you sweetheart. And, I think… we need to talk…" I whispered, pulling him to me and placing a gentle kiss on the crown of his head. Pulling away, I noticed a confused look on his face, not a sign of realization anywhere in his features.

"Okay, but about what?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. I grabbed his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers together, and pulled him into the direction of our street. It felt so good to finally have his hand back in mine. The way that his warmth just pooled into the pit of my stomach was ridiculous, and yet I felt a sense of uneasiness mixed in with what I was going to talk to him about. This… I hope it ends well…

We walked into my… our house (I love saying that), hands still holding each other. "U…Uryu!?" a small voice called out from the shadows of the stairway. I flipped on a lamp nearby, to reveal two small girls sitting on the staircase, looks of shock plastered on their faces. Then, without a second thought, Yuzu shot up and ran to him, her arms wrapping around his waist and large sobs escaping her small form.

"Yuzu… hi? How… how are you?" he stammered, placing his thin hands on her shoulders. She looked up; tears on her face as she had a frustrated look replace the shocked expression.

"How could you just s-say that to me after being g-gone for half a month? We were worried about you!" she yelled, shaking furiously for a girl her age and height. Uryu's face showed the upmost guilt I've ever seen on a person's face, and small tears of his own overflowed from his bloodshot eyes. Uryu…

Karin, in the shadows still, stood abruptly and crossed the room, a look of anger on her own face. She never really had a real relationship with Uryu, but she was pretty fond of him being around, it's a brothers' instinct. "Nii-san barely ate after you left ya know? We all… really missed you…" small sobs escaped the usually tough girl, her head ducking down to hide her red face. My mouth dropped open in surprise, my own eyes breaking with tears.

This strongly resembles the time that I left when I was about 7, after my mother died. The way that those precious girls shed their tears for me, they shed their tears once more for my boyfriend. I want him here with us, and I think he is pretty glad that he's here with people who actually love him. And when I mean love, I mean that kind of love that you just can't deny is real.

"Karin, Yuzu… I am so sorry…" he whispered, falling to his knees in front of the two girls, grasping them in his marred arms, wincing at the pain at first, put then a look that read, 'I'm in Heaven right now.', was beautifully painted on his face.

"Is that… URYU-CHAN!" a deep, yet girlish, voice rang through the entire facility. 'Dear God, here we go…' I sighed, smacking my hand on my face. Why does he always have to ruin the moment!? He ran down the stairs, and straight at Uryu, collapsing onto all 3 of them, sending the group onto the floor. Sighing, I grabbed my dad's ear and dragged him up the stairs. "Wait, I still haven't said good night to my _favorite _son! Come here Uryu!" he puckered up his lips and was flailing his arms towards the bewildered Quincy. Yet, Uryu stood up, and came forward to Isshin, a large smile on his face.

"Thank you for worrying about me, and I'm really sorry. I guess I just didn't realize how much I've actually been loved by everyone… Thank you…" he reached his arms around my father's neck, making Dad blush and smile like the perv he was. But, instead of doing anything that I thought he was going to do, he just wrapped his muscular arms around his small waste whispering something in his ear. Then, letting go, motioned the girls to follow him and go back to their beds, finally calming this 'crying' house down.

"Shall we?" I whispered, grabbing is hand in mine once again. He smiled, leaning up to kiss my cheek. I can get used to this.

We headed up to my room, and as I ushered him in, he sat down on my bed, me in my office chair. "Okay, what is it you need to talk to me about?" he whispered. I could tell that he was nervous, because he was playing with the hem of his shirt and a small blush was growing on his cheeks.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you. I just… I don't want any secrets between us. Is that agreeable?" I asked, moving my chair closer to him.

"Yes, of course I agree… is there something you've been hiding from me?" there was some hesitation in his voice.

"No, I think that I have come upon something you've been hiding from me, that's all…" I paused, looking up to meet his gaze. "I want to tell you what I think I've found out, but you have to promise me you will not get mad at me. 'Kay?"

He looked confused for a minute, then some form of agitation. "What is it?" he asked, sweat began beading his forehead.

"Hey, promise?" I asked again. "Please?" I came closer to him, placing one hand on his knee and another cupping his face. I want nothing more for him to understand me.

"Fine…" he huffed, leaning his face into my hand. He looked up, his deep ocean blue eyes blazing their way deeper and deeper into my heart. I love this person, and I know that this is probably the most random time to think it, but it's true, and I am proud to be able to say it once again…

"Well, you know how I searched for you, right?" I began. He nodded, sitting up and placing his hand where his face just was. "Well, I went to your apartment, the school, even you fathers' house…" he jumped, a weird look on his face.

"Why did you go there? What did he tell you?" he looked so… angry. After all of these months that I've known him, I've never seen him this upset. He must really hate his father. Like father like son... His grip tightened on my hand, and he looked deep into my eyes, a fire burning holes into them.

"He told me… about your ex…" the look on his face was terrifying. His pale skin was burning with a furious red, and a vein even began to pop on his forehead.

"That bastard… What did he tell you? Some… sob story? Wait wait, tell me, did he use words like, "That rotten boy, always whoring himself out...", or maybe something like, "He never had enough!"? He is… Oh my God! Did he actually mention that son of a bi-"he paused, looking at me and closing his mouth. Tears ran down his face, and he shook even harder.

"Uryu…" I whispered, grabbing his face in between my hands, kissing him. I kissed him gently, yet heatedly. Pulling away so he could catch his breath, I whispered," Yes, he was a bastard about it. But, I don't believe he said anything like you just mentioned. He seemed like he was upset about your situation. But, he was also smug on the subject of you. Don't worry, I gave it to him before I left, don't worry. You-"

"You actually stood up to him!?" he exclaimed, interrupting my thought.

"Of course I did! That bastard won't get the satisfaction of saying anything about my Uryu! I-"I paused, a deep blush forming on my face. 'Oh shit… what did I just say to him?' I thought to myself idly. He smiled, still having his tears roll down his cheeks.

"Thank you, Ichigo." He said that so sweetly, I couldn't believe how soft his voice was now; compared to how harsh it was not two minutes before. "Anytime…" I whispered, climbing on top of him.

"Hey… can we continue where we left off?" he blushed, a small smile on his face. He looked utterly adorable at that instant, making my lower half stir a little bit. "Of course, whatever my Uryu wants." I blushed again, saying that embarrassing once more. But if it was for him, I'd do anything. Anything. I kissed him, slowly at first, but then moved a little faster and hotter. I slyly slid my tongue across his bottom lip, requesting dominance and being given command willingly. I explored the wet cavern which was my beloved's mouth, tasting Uryu on my tongue. 'My new favorite flavor…' I thought happily to myself as we continued on. Tonight… is our night. FINALLY!

Meanwhile:

Outside of that bastard's room, I sat in a tree fuming. I could hear them clearly from this distance... I could hear them kissing, and rubbing up against each other. He disgusts me. That orange haired freak... How did he get someone as wonderful as my dear Uryu? How is that even possible? I'll kill him for sure! Then, Ishida Uryu will be mine!

(PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! Well, I hope you liked this! And I know this was a little boring at first, no inspiration… But, I feel it was kind of important that I put in all of the crying sad boo-hoo and stuff for him to kind of realize that he … belonged? I guess… anyways, please read my profile from now on for updates on this story and for others as well… If you reaaaallly loved me! Haahaa, but I think that this, plus my surprise, will be a joy to all! Oh oh, and how about that mysterious guy in the tree, huh? Who is after them now!? Will they ever get to be together?!

Oh, and pressing the review button gets rid of author stress syndrome, did you know that!? 3


	12. Suprise 1

_**You're Surprise **_

_**Love, OtakutheDearest **_

I hate it here. No one to talk to, except that damned Zangetsu. He is so… I just hate that rotten bastard. I've never been one to just _openly _hate someone, just him. But, he doesn't pay me much mind anyway. You know, in the beginning, when my king first became a type of Vizard, I had sex with him. Yes, it was kind of weird looking at myself, almost like having sex in a mirror? I don't know, but I really love him. I love him more than anything, even fighting, which I am _so_ good at.

Flashback:

I grabbed him and pinned him against the window, fully determined about how this was going to turn out. I pressed my lips against his, forcing my tongue into his mouth. He complied, seeming to like it, so I continued on. Moving my hands up and down his body, I explored. This is the first thing I've ever seen in my life, and I want it to be the last. He seemed to call out to me at first, but I made the first move. I don't even know his name… yet.

"Who a-are you?" he whispered to me, wrapping his arms hesitantly around my neck. "I'm you." I smiled wickedly back.

Moving down, I moved his shirt up and slid my tongue underneath his naval. I was rewarded with moans of great pleasure and a shiver or two. Sitting up, I pulled his shirt over his head and gently laid him back down onto the window. I don't know when we started laying down, but that is the beauty of this place. I grabbed his pants button, undoing it with one finger, and then hastily undid his zipper. Pulling his pants down, he shivered and I heard a whimper escape those beautiful lips of his.

"Don't worry baby, it'll be okay, I'll take good care of you." I whispered, leaning down to kiss his inner thigh. He gasped, more moans and cries escaping him. "Sweet heart." I called out to him, looking up at his gorgeous face. His eyes were squeezed shut, his breaths uneven and his face the brightest pink there had to have been. That would be my favorite color. "Could you lift your bottom up a little, or else I can't please you properly." I felt shameless at this moment, a fire burning deep within my… heart? No, I have no heart. I have a hole. But if I had one, it would only beat for this boy. I know it.

He complied, raising it just enough to where I could begin. I put my fingers up to his mouth, feeling myself getting a little too excited. "Would you?" I asked politely. "Hey, please open your eyes, so I can see? They are way too beautiful to hide. Please?" I almost begged, grabbing his hand for reassurance of some kind. He struggled at first, but opened them reluctantly. The auburn eyes greeted my own, and I became breathless.

"Pl-please hurry… I don't kn- Ahhh~" he sighed, as I grabbed a hold of his hardened member. He writhed in pleasure, is hips bucking into my grasp.

"Shhhh… sweetheart…" he cried out again, breathing with difficulty. "Come on, I'll relieve you soon, I promise." I reassured, sticking my fingers in his face again.

To my surprise, he grabbed my hand swiftly, kissing my palm and placing my digits in his mouth. This time, I moaned. "What is your name, darling?" I breathed lightly, leaning up to kiss the tip of his cock. He shook like crazy, squeezing my hand in a death grip. "K-Kurosaki Ichi-go…" he gasped out. "Wh-what's yours?" he whispered now, small breaths coming from him. I sat and thought for a minute. "What is my name?" I mouthed … and then it came to me. "Just call me, Hichigo, your knight in shining armor." I replied, kissing his tender hand.

SURPRISE! JUST FOR YOU! Expect part 2 soon! …. Maybe another 50 comments? Love you guys!


	13. Chapter 12

Unwanted

Chapter 12

Uryu's P.O.V

Bliss. This kind of feeling is one that I have been searching for my entire life. This sense of belonging somewhere, being there for someone; that is all I ever really wanted. Now, I feel as if I've finally reached my new haven, where all I need to do is love, live, and strive to make every connection I've created to become unbreakable.

Maybe since I've started with practically nothing, and moved on to having everything I've ever wanted in such a short amount of time. I think I've become a selfish person, because all I want is to become even closer to this beautiful person, and his beautiful family.

"Good morning." A soft voice called out to me. My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing that I saw was that familiar mandarin hair, sticking up in odd directions. I felt a smile spread across my cheeks as he hovered over me, looking at me with those eyes which I hope never stop looking at me.

"Good morning." I replied, sitting up to wrap my arms lazily around his neck. I pulled him close, feeling the bravest I have ever felt in my life. After all has been said and done, I feel like I could do anything in front of Ichigo, and he'll be fine with it.

He held onto me as I leaned back into my, I mean our, pillows. I never thought I'd see the day that I would be able to say 'our' anything. Just thinking about it made me blush.

"Let's go get breakfast; I know after this crazy week, you need some good food in you. I'll be waiting down stairs." He paused to sit up enough to kiss my forehead.

As he left, I laid there for a minute, just dazing out the window. For some reason, a sudden thought popped into my mind. How long will this paradise be mine this time?

Shaking my head, I got up and began getting ready for the school day. Why would I need to be thinking something so dismal? Even if it ends sooner than I want, I will cherish every moment we have together as a couple, and a family.

"Uryu-san?" a small voice called into the bedroom. Before I could react, a gasp escaped the lips of a small girl with large eyes. Her mouth remained open as she blatantly stared at me, looking as if she had just witnessed a murder.

"Yuzu, what's the matter?" I said coming towards her. For a second, she stepped back. I had no idea what was frightening her until I looked down at my arms and saw what she was gapping at.

Scars littered my arms like spider webs. It truly was a frightening sight, and she is one of the last people I would want to see something as gross as this.

"I'm sorry! Oh… god, I-"I was cut off as two small hands came into contact with my skin. She absentmindedly traced the scars along my forearm as her expression went from perplexed to a softer and understanding look.

"What happened, Uryu? How did you get all these?" she looked somewhat saddened, and that just sent my heart wrenching.

"It was just me being incredibly stupid. People do really stupid things sometimes. Like the ones who hurt themselves and others, and those who run away from their troubles. So, I guess I deserved these a little bit…"

"But Uryu, how could you even say that?" she demanded, looking shocked as those words spilled from my mouth.

"Well, I think… they are kind of like… little reminders. Kind of like a 'Hey, don't fall for this trick again.' kind of thing. Only, it took this many to get it through my thick skull that…" I paused, feeling a tear fall down my face.

"You have a family…" she smiled, holding my hand in her tiny ones. This girl….

"Let's go get some breakfast, okay?" she smiled, letting go of my hands so I can get fully dressed.

"Thank you." I smiled, whipping the forgotten tear off my face.

That is enough convincing for me that I need to be here. And it only took a few simple words to get through to me. "You have a family…"

After breakfast, Ichigo and I walked to school after being mauled by Isshin and all his 'welcome home' kisses.

"I seriously don't see why he has to spoil you like that! He makes me so…"

"Jealous?" I teased, laughing as I got the face I wanted, but laughed along with me.

As we stepped in front of the school, I couldn't help but feel my stomach clench a bit.

"Nervous?" he asked, grabbing my shoulder in his hand. I put my hand on his and grabbed it impatiently in mine.

"You have no idea how much make up homework I have to make up…" I sighed in exasperation…

He chuckled as we continued on into the school. Walking into the main hallway, we walked in together, and I felt a sense of comfort, and I couldn't help but feel as if I were going to survive a day of school after so many days I had been gone.

As we made it to the stairs, I guess I wasn't paying attention and knocked into someone. My nose made direct contact with someone's sturdy back. As I looked up, the boy I had bumped into was standing sturdy and tall in my way.

As he turned around, his expression was one of someone who was ready to kill. Then, his large blue eyes fell upon my face, looking as if he had seen a puppy do something cute. I'm not even exaggerating; the look in his eyes read themselves out loud, like an open book.

"Uryu?" he smiled eagerly.

Who is this guy, and why does he look so familiar?

(A/N: You guys… I am so sorry I haven't written anything at all for the last couple months, I've been depressed (like literally have depression –not emo I swear-) and have been so busy with all these damn tests at school x(. I had to go back and delete the last 2 chapters, sorry if you already read them: P, and I will try my best to keep it entertaining for you, but I didn't feel like it was doing any good with the last few chapters. Thank you so much for sticking with me, and I am so grateful for all of you! Please take the poll, and make sure to comment or message me for any suggestions, wishes, or ideas: D love you guys!)


End file.
